Tårar
by carolineflickan
Summary: Ett litet kärleksmöte mellan Alicia Spinnet och... ja, vem då? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Rowlings figurer, mitt påhitt.  
**

* * *

**Kärlek och tårar**

Alicia hade inte märkt stegen i trappan och ryckte därför till när hon hörde knackningen på dörren, som följdes av att någon tryckte ner handtaget. In klev han, mannen i hennes liv. Det var i alla fall vad hon trodde. Vem som helst skulle ha hävdat motsatsen. Hon reste sig upp ur fåtöljen där hon suttit med en stor sjal över axlarna och läst en fånig mugglarkärleksroman som i princip inte handlade om något annat än hemliga kärleksmöten som alltid slutade i tårar eller passionerad älskog eller i vissa fall både och.  
"Så du kom", konstaterade hon.  
"Jag sa ju att jag skulle försöka komma ifrån." Han drog av sig manteln och slängde den över en stol. Trots att det både spöregnade och åskade var han inte det minsta blöt. Hon antog att han hade transfererat sig precis till ytterdörren, som lägligt nog var placerad under ett utskjutande tak. Han sparkade av sig skorna och hon drog sjalen tätare om axlarna. Det var inte särskilt varmt i den lilla lägenheten – Alicia hade dumt nog inte tänkt på att tända en brasa i den öppna spisen, så uppslukad var hon av sin bok. Han märkte det, och riktade trollstaven mot eldstaden, mumlade en trollformel och snart flammade en eld vars värme snabbt spred sig i rummet.  
"Hur var middagen?"  
"Omåttligt tråkig, precis som jag visste att den skulle vara. Jag saknade dig hela tiden. Vad läser du?"  
"Äsch, ingenting", svarade hon och lade pocketboken på bordet, med baksidan uppåt. "Var det ingen som undrade vart du skulle ta vägen?"  
"Jag ljög ihop något om att jag skulle hem och sova eftersom jag ska upp tidigt i morgon." Den unge mannen tog ett par steg emot henne, lade händerna om hennes midja och drog henne till sig.

Det kändes underbart att befinna sig i hans famn. Hon placerade armarna om hans axlar och böjde upp huvudet för att kyssa honom. Han var lång, nästan 190 centimeter. Lång och bredaxlad. Musklerna spelade under skjortan när han rörde sig. Hans yttre var dock ingenting jämfört med vad som fanns där innanför. För Alicia var han den mest perfekte och fullkomliga man hon någonsin träffat på. Det hade inte alltid varit så, men sedan ett par månader var han det bästa som någonsin hänt henne.

Kyssarna blev allt intensivare, Alicias fingrade på hans skjortknappar och hans händer smekte henne över ryggen, armarna, höfterna, kinderna. Hon glömde alla tankar på oro och ledsamheter, alla funderingar på hur det egentligen skulle sluta för dem och framför allt alla tankar på hans föräldrar. Han var här, de var tillsammans och det var det som var det viktiga.  
Hon ville ha honom så mycket att det nästan värkte i kroppen, hon kunde inte stå nära nog, inte kyssa honom tillräckligt ivrigt utan att längta efter mer. Med blicken fäst på hans mörka blå ögon sa hon bestämt:  
"Jag vill ha dig. Nu."  
Utan ett ord hivade han upp henne i famnen och bar bort henne till sängen som stod i andra änden av rummet. Med en mjuk duns landade hon ovanpå täcket. Han kom efter och lade sig på sidan tätt intill henne. Han såg så inbjudande ut med skjortan halvt uppknäppt att om han hade varit något ätbart skulle hon ha satt tänderna i honom för länge sedan.  
"Är du säker?" Han strök henne lätt över kinden med fingertopparna.  
"Har aldrig varit säkrare på någonting."  
"Så ska det låta." Med några viftningar på trollstaven låste han ytterdörren, drog ner rullgardinerna och tände några värmeljus på nattduksbordet. Totalt mörker var aldrig trevligt. Alicia löste upp flätan och lät håret hänga fritt. De gyllenbruna lockarna böljade över axlarna och hennes ögon lyste av förväntan och glänste av åtrå. Det gick rysningar över hennes armar när han drog av hennes blus och kysste henne på nyckelbenet. Hans skäggstubbiga haka och kinder kittlade den mjuka huden. Hon drog fingrarna genom hans mörka hår och funderade på om att vara med honom skulle skilja sig mycket från vad hon upplevt med sina tidigare pojkvänner.  
Ett efter ett avlägsnades klädesplaggen. Hennes lust gjorde henne nästan galen – hon måste ha honom nu! Alicia drog honom över sig och ryckte lite i täcket så att det skylde dem åtminstone från midjan och neråt. Han kom till henne bit för bit, samtidigt som de utväxlade heta kyssar och ömma ord.

En stund senare sjönk han ihop över hennes bröst, våt i pannan av svett och trött i hela kroppen efter ansträngningen, som varit mycket mer intensiv än den varit långvarig.  
"Vi skulle nog ha lagt en ljudisoleringsbesvärjelse över rummet, sa han. Folk kan ju ha trott att det begicks mord här som du skrek…"  
"Hade du hellre velat att jag inte skulle ha sagt ett knyst?"  
"Nej, visserligen inte." Han lade sig bredvid henne. Hon strök en hårslinga ur hans panna och kysste honom på nästippen.  
"Jag älskar dig", sa hon, så tyst att det knappt var mer än en viskning.  
"Och jag dig", svarade han utan att tveka. "Tänk att det skulle sluta så här. Två fiender hamnar i samma säng och kommer överens om att de är oumbärliga för varandra."  
"Vi har väl aldrig varit fiender?"  
"Inte?" Han log. "Efter att ni förlorade den där matchen när Potter låg på sjukan trodde jag att du skulle försöka ha ihjäl mig."  
"Usch, ta inte upp det där. Jag vill inte tänka på vad jag sa den gången…"  
"Du har rätt. Låt oss glömma det förflutna."  
Terence somnade medan Alicia strök honom över kinden. Hon låg vaken och funderade på kvällen och vad den kunde få för konsekvenser. Tidigare hade hans dåvarande flickvän varit det största hindret, nu hade hans föräldrar tagit den platsen. Flickvännen kunde han lätt göra sig av med, hon lämnade honom efter ett ganska obetydligt bråk, men mr och mrs Higgs var inte en lika enkel match. De hade verkligen inte sett med blida ögon på att han ens talade med en Spinnet. De båda familjerna hade inte kunnat tåla varandra de senaste hundra åren. De hade i det närmaste förbjudit honom att umgås med henne, och Alicia själv hade under hela sin uppväxt hört kommentarer om att hela släkten Higgs borde deporteras, i kedjor, till Australien eller om så var möjligt, till Antarktis.

Precis som i romanen hon läst en timme tidigare slutade även det här kärleksmötet med tårar, orsakade av både glädje och sorg. Salta droppar rann nerför kinderna på henne när hon somnade, medveten om att de säkerligen skulle stöta på den ena svårigheten efter den andra i sinom tid.

* * *

Haha, det trodde ni inte, va?! Klicka iväg en kommentar om ni tagit er ända hit.


End file.
